Lost Love
by Change of Hearts 216
Summary: Complete. I've changed the tile. Ray has to choose to stay with Mariah and leave Salima broken heart. Or other way around.
1. Welcome Back & Since U been Gone

_DA117:_ My first Beyblade Fic. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Full Summary:_ Kane, Salima Goki and Jim come back to town. Salima feels more towards Ray the problem he is dating Mariah _(I know she does not show up in V-Force) _What starts happening when Ray is feeling towards her and she won't talk or look at him, after what she saw when she got back. ?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade, V-Force or G Revolution...

_Lost Love.._

_Chapter 1:_ Welcome Back & Since U Been Gone

_-Tyson's-Dojo-_

Both Hilary and Tyson kept eye contact. Neither one of them bother to blink. Hilary was on her knees hands on her knees, same with Tyson.

"Give up?" Tyson asked.

"As if. You?"

"No."  
Max and Kenny kept looking back and forth on both of them. Kai looked annoyed, Ray was no where around.

"Hey little homies."

Tyson leaped back and onto his feet, "Grandpa what was all that about?"

"Tyson you blinked, you owe me."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Prove it?"

"Ahem."

They both looked at Mr. Granger.

"You have some guests."

"Really? Who?"

"Hiya, did you miss us?" a voice said from the door.

They all look at the door.

"Kane?"

"Salima?"

"Goki and Jim?"

"So did you?" Salima asked.

"Yeah we did." Tyson answered.

Salima's eyes looked around the room, and she sighed.

"Welcome back, guys." Hilary said.

"Hey, Tyson aren't ya gonna invite them in. The poor kids are freezing in the cold."

"Right, Come in guys." They left their boots outside the dojo and came in.

"I'll get some Hot Chocolate."

"I'll help, wanna come Salima?" Hilary asked.

"Sure." She followed the ruby-eyed girl.

Both girls left following Mr. Granger.

"Hey Tyson, how does a rematch sound?" Kane asked, "Best 2 out of 3."

"Cool, but not now. Trying to come up with a plan."

"For what?"

"So I won't pay Hil back."

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"Staring contest." Max answered.

"Staring Contest?"

"Really annoying, worse than them arguing." Kai said.

"Someone's missing, where's Ray?" Goki asked.

"Yeah, Salima's been looking forward on seeing him again." Kane said.

"She still likes him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah."

"That'll be a bit hard, he is out with his girlfriend right now." Tyson said.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Didn't he like her?"

"Uhh.. Think so."

"Drop it."

"What?"

"Drop it, their love life has nothing to do with us." Kai said.

"Seeing our friend getting crush, don't want to see that."

"How do we prevent it, from happening."

"Them not meeting up."

"How?"

"Not sure."

Kai sighed then walked out the room.

"What's with him?"

"Donno."

_-some-place-_

"Hey Ray what's up?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"I keep getting this feeling something's wrong."

"Like what?"

"Not sure." He lied.

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"Nothing."

She began spinning around on the snow.

Ray kept a watch.

She stopped and frown.

She tackled Ray onto the snow, and sat on his stomach. Leaned her head forward pressing her lips on his lips.

Her tongue asking for permission but wouldn't receive. She pulled away from him and got on her feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin' why?"

"Something's up. We usually have nice long kisses."

"Life's not all about kisses."

"But the are sweet."

"I know, just got stuff in mind."

"What is it?"

"Just thoughts. Let's go I got some training to do."

"'Kay."

He got on his feet and both started walking towards the Granger's Home.

_-kitchen-_

"That hot chocolate is almost ready." Hilary exclaimed.

"Smells good, don't ya think, Kai?" Salima asked.

He looked a bit annoyed looked at both girls.

"He's not in a talking mood right now."

"What's wrong, Kai?" Salima stepped forward and looked into his eyes.

"Beware of Ray."

"What? Why?"

"Kai don't talk like that."

"Hey can one of you help me?" Mr. Granger asked from outside.

"C'ming." Salima went to get her boots and ran to help him carry some wood.

"What were you talking about, Kai?"

"She still likes him, no one wants to see any broken hearts."

"Oh.. I understand. So we still for the movies?"

"Wha..?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Kai just twitched and said, "No."

"Good."

"Hey watch were you drop stuff."

"Sorry, sir."

Hilary and Kai went to see what happened.

Salima stood shaking looking at the entrance into the house.

They both look who was there. Ray and Mariah.

"Uh, oh."

"I'll see ya later in the theater okay." She got on her toes and gave him a kiss good bye.

Mariah skipped out.

"Lil' home girl, you still helping?"

"Sorry sir." She picked the cut wood and carried them in.

"Salima?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"So much for Operation: Don't meet up." Tyson said from the other room.

-

"It's good to see you guys, again." Ray said, once they were all seated in Tyson's dojo.

"Good to see you, too." Kane said, "Right Salima?"

"Yeah, what ever."

Ray extended his hand out towards her, "It's nice to see you again."

"What. Ever."

"Salima!"

"No it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Shut up, Kane."

"We should get started on practice." Kenny said.

"Can we help?" Kane asked.

"Sure. This can be both practice and rematch." Tyson said.

"Just as long as you don't trash your blades." Kenny said.

"So who wants to go first?"

Ray looked at Salima, "Wanna?"

"Hmpf."

"Take that as a yes."

They walked to a beyblade dish.

"Ready?"

They both placed their blades onto the launcher.

"3..2..1."

"Let it Rip!"

Two blades began spinning around the dish. Salima's blade began charging towards Driger.

Attacking it, but it began to slow down. Images of seeing Ray with that pink-haired girl flashed in her head.

She wanted to kill that pink-haired girl so badly. The feeling of her broken heart kept interrupting her playing.

Was not long until her blade stopped on it's own.

"How could you, Ray?" She picked up her blade and ran out the room.

"What did I do?"

"Are you really that dense?" Hilary asked.

"Don't worry she just needs to walk."

"Yeah it'll calm her down." Goki said.

"This happened before?" Max asked.

"No..."

A bit of worried look was on every ones face.

_-some-park-_

"Hey weren't you at Tyson's House?" Mariah asked, pointing at Salima.

"So what if I was?"

"Just asking. Are you his girlfriend?"

Tyson did have a crush on her, but she never liked him, "No."

"Then are you that kid, Max's?"

"No."

"Then, who's are you?"

"None of them!"

"You're beyblader?" she asked looking at her blade and launcher in her hand.

"Yeah, I teach rookies."

"Really? Wanna battle?"

"Why not." both girls had their beyblades in their launchers.

_'Try not to picture her as Ray's girlfriend, but a rival.. to win his heart.'_ whatever Salima did she couldn't get the picture of Ray out of her head.

"3.. 2.. 1. Let It Rip!"

"Galux attack!"

Her pink blade came charging towards Salima's.

_'She's got a bit beast.'_

Salima immediately picked her blade up, "I see why he likes ya more." turned and walked away.

"What, who?"

_-Back--Tyson's-Dojo-_

"Nice work guys." The chief said.

"Yeah, these best 2 out of 3, are not that bad." Tyson said.

"That's 'cause you won 2 out of 3." Hilary told him.

"Hey lil' homies!" Mr. Granger came in.

"Grandpa, when are you gonna act like every other old folks."

"Old, I'm not old." He took out his kendo stick and pointed it at him.

"Yeah, what you say."

"Good." He put the stick away.

"So what's up Mr. G?" Hilary asked.

"Oh right, there is some kind of mini blizzard heading this way."

"Serious?" Kane asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Granger looked around, "Where did Salima-san go?"

"Uhh."

Ray got up and headed out the door.

"Ray?"

"Don't worry I'm going to find her."

"I'm coming with." Kane got up.

"Me too." Max said.

"We should all go then." Kai said as everyone got up.

"Yeah."

"We split up into groups of 2 and look all around town."

_-someplace-later-_

Salima stood on the same area she and Ray talked on a few months earlier.

They both had a lot in common. She thought on how much she loved him, but he did not love her back.

She sighed, looking at the river that was now covered in a small layer snow. The area she stood was not.

She sat down wrapping her arms around her legs, and began humming.

"Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but all pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

Dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever here me say.

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for the stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm movin' on yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know) that I get

I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone."

She laid back and looked at the cloudy sky. Snow flakes began to fall.

"Who am I kidding you never gave me a love song, I can't stop thinking of you."

"There I told you she'd be here." she heard Ray's voice from the bridge.

She turned and saw him with Kane.

The snow began to fall a bit harder.

She began running down towards the river.

She stepped on it and felt it was completely frozen. Salima began running above it.

"Salima don't." She heard Kane and Ray yell.

"Both of you Leave me Alone!"

Kane and Ray jumped of the bridge and began walking towards the river.

"Get back here!"  
"No!" with that Salima stepped on thin ice and fell in.

"Salima?"

Her hands started hitting on the ice below but it was frozen. She found an area that was not that hard, broke it her hand waved.

"Salima."

The sounds of foots steps approaching was heard above the ice.

The red headed girl was beginning to run out of air, and began sinking in. Her blade was long gone with her launcher.

_TBC..._

_DA117:_ /- -'/ Hope ya enjoyed, Will Salima live, will Ray and Mariah stay together, to find out I'll need some reviews to continue this fic.


	2. Lost Hope

_DA117:_ I Have Changed the Title of this Fic. People actually liked this fic.. well no point of me to keep you waiting..

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade or nothing of it...

_Lost Love.._

_Chapter 2:_ Lost Hopes..

_-on-the-frozen-river-_

Kane and Ray searched the area where Salima had sank into.

"Got her." Ray pulled Salima out of the frozen water.

The poor girl looked as if she stopped breathing, her red hair covered with frozen water, and it began to collect falling flakes.

"We need to get her out of here." Kane said.

"Right, help me get her on."

Kane got Salima on Ray's back, they ran to the Granger's home.

_-some-place-else-_

"She's no where around here."

"I can see that Hilary." Kai said told her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried she's probably frozen, did you see what she was wearing."

"Yeah I saw."

"Can you believe it a skirt in winter?"

"She probably likes the cold."

"Hmm.."

"Hey Hilary, Kai did you guys hear." Max asked as he and Jim joined up.

"Hear what?"

"Kane and Ray found Salima and they are taking her to the Granger's home."

"What why?" Hilary asked.

"She fell into frozen water."

"Wait how can you fall in frozen water?"

"Cold water, it feels frozen." Jim said.

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"'k." the teens ran into snow covered streets.

_-Granger's-home-_

"Whoa that snow came pouring down fast." Tyson said as he reached the front of his home.

"Of coarse why else would it be called a blizzard?" Goki asked.

"I thought it was a mini one."

"They're the same."

They walked into the living room. They found Kane sitting on a couch.

"Hey what's up man?" Tyson said.

Kane looked up and gave a weak smile. "Not much, so far no news on Salima."

"Tell exact how it happened."

"She wouldn't listen, wanted to get as far away from us."

"Why?"

"Ray."

"Where is he?"

He looked down a hall.

"What are you doing here Mariah?" Ray asked from the hall Kane had looked down.

"Followed you, I found out who she was talking about."

"Who?"

"She said 'I see why he likes more', I followed her.. then you."

"You're acting like this is a crime."

"It is when you are hanging with another girl."

They both gave each other glares. Unable to trust the other.

"Cant I talk to her?"

"No, yes just don't give her those love-y looks."

"What are you talking about?"

"You look at her as if you were in love with her. You barely know who that girl."

"You're wrong!"

"What?"

"You're wrong, I've known Salima for a few months."

"Have you two been meeting each other?"

Ray shook his head.

"Well have you?"

"No we would take walks and.. talk. So much in common."

"So you did have a date with her?"

"–, ya know Mariah. I cant take it."

"Take what?"

"Us. I'm sorry it's not gonna work out."

"You're... you're." Mariah began.

"Breaking up with you." Ray finished calmly.

"You know you are choosing her over me, right?"

"I know."

"Hmpf." Mariah walked up to him, her ran fast across his face. She began stomping out.

"I say that went well." Tyson said as Ray walked back into the living room.

Kai and the other guys arrived.

"What happened with Mariah?" Hilary asked. "We just saw her stomping out."

"Nothing." Ray said.

"It was hysterical." Tyson started.

"Nothing happened to her."

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yeah, was it that obvious?"

"Hey little dudes Salima-chan has woken up, and she's doing a-ok."

"That's great."

"But she is not in the mood and poor girl is so cold, possible she has Hyperthermia but not sure."

"Why ain't she in the mood?" Ray asked.

"Not controlling her temper."

"Wonder why?"

Everyone gave a look at Ray.

"What?"

"You kids want to give her a visit?"

"Yes." They said unisonly.

"Go ahead no one's stopping you."

-

Just as Salima saw Ray entered she lay back pretending to sleep.

"Hey Salima we know you are awake so get up." Ray said.

Salima sat up looked at everyone with a smile, all but Ray.

"Can you guys tell me what happened I only remember falling in the river."

"And after that Ray and Kane ran to get you out.. they brought you here, called us and that's pretty much it."

"Oh, thanks Kane I really appreciate your help."

"Thank Ray as well, he carried you here." Kane told her as he sat at the corner of the bed.

She rolled her eyes over to Ray, "Thanks."

"Any time. Salima th-."

"So what did you guys do while I was gone?" she cut off what Ray was about to tell her.

"Pretty much nothing just blading."

"Has anyone seen my blade?" Salima asked looking around the room.

"It sank along with your launcher."

"Hmm."

"Salima I n-."

"So what were you guys doing following me?" Salima asked Kane.

"To tell you about the storm."

"What storm?"

Hilary walked up to the window and pulled open the curtains. "That storm. It's a good thing to wear warm clothes in this weather, not skirts." Snow was pounding down.

"Hmm.." Salima pulled of her covers and ran her hand over her legs. "There so cold."

"Of course you fell in a cold ice covered river."

"I mean, I cant move them."

"What?"

"I can't move them." tears were beginning to form.

"Sa-."

"It's okay Salima, we need to find a way, hyperthermia is only for a little, right?" Hilary tried to calm the redheaded girl.

"I don't have hyperthermia, just a frost bite- wait who changed me out of my clothes?"

A light shade appeared on her rescuers.

"We had to, Mr. G was reading 'How to Take care of the Cold'." Kane said almost embarrassed, coming up with the worst excused.

"You guys were not being perverts or anything?" a light pink appeared.

"No." The both said calmly and embarrassed.

A 'sure' came from some one.

"Okay, c'mon Tyson, Max both of you's are helping me with the soup." She grabbed both of them by the ear. "You to Kai."

"Hilary let go of us." Tyson began.

"No."

"C'mon Hil." Max said.

"Do you want me to tell Miriam you have been to nosy all of the sudden."

"Why would she care?"

"You two are friend right?"

"Uhh.. I guess."

"Kai, do you wanna watch the love-y dove-y kissy film of the year or are you coming?"

The two shaded hair colored boy twitch, then followed.

Hilary stuck her head in the room, "You to Ray, I got nothing but come."

The black haired neko-jin came out.

_-outside-the-room-_

"You stay here and eavesdrop. I would prefer Kai but he is not nosy. Tyson and Max are still gonna help me, I have no Idea where Chief is. Where is he?" Hilary said and asked all at once.

"Kenny is researching on hyperthermia back at the livin' room." Kai said.

"So I am suppose to eavesdrop. Why?" Ray asked.

"Who knows what Salima will tell her team mates. Well I hafta get started." She once again grabbed hold of Max's and Tyson's ear.

"Hey can you be more careful?" Tyson asked being dragged away.

"No."

Tyson mumbled something that sounded like: _wicked witch of the eight grade, much_.

Kai heard but didn't say a thing.

Ray leaned against the wall and began listening.

_"- guys what am I suppose to do, I really like Ray but I cant get the picture out of my head."_

_"What picture?" Jim asked._

_"Him and his girlfriend."_

_"You do know he recently dumped her, so he can be with you, it took him long enough to figure out he was with the wrong girl."_

_"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" she asked._

_"No it's true, even ask him." Goki said._

_"Gosh I feel awful."_

_"Of course you do, you like him and after the way you kept interrupting him.."_

_"What was he gonna say?"_

_"Somethin' like: _I'm sorry I've figured I was not happy with Mariah 'cause I had someone else in mind, and that was you_."_

_"Then he was probably gonna kiss you."_

"There you are Ray, what are you doing?" Kenny said.

_"Don't tell me Ray's out there."_

_"So we wont."_

_"Ray what are you doing out there?"_

The long haired boy walked back in the room, walked to Salima's side.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I'm sorry, I've figured I was not happy Mariah because I had someone else in mind, and that was you."

"Are you just-."

Ray interrupted her by placing his lips on her, slowly licking her lips finding the way in. Not hard since she gave the way.

"3.. 2.. 1. Ya do know there is a whole bunch of people gathered here? Ya might wanna get a room." Dizzy said.

Ray pulled back. Blushed a bit of what he just did.

"Dizzy why did you go and interrupt their little moment?" Kenny asked.

"'Cause it ain't fair, I'm a bit-beast trapped in your laptop."

"So what did we miss?" Hilary asked as she and the guys entered. She handed Ray and Kane a bowl soup.

"Not much." Goki and Jim said.

Kai gave them both a bowl as well. Took his from Tyson, and took the extra Max was holding and gave it to Hilary.

"I told you we should have stood here." Tyson began to complain, but then smiled, "So did you kiss her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I was right."

"Salima was that your first kiss?" Ray asked sitting next to her.

"No."

"Who was then?"

She looked at Kane, "Thanks to Goki and Jim's dare."

"Try coming up with another game for the plane rides. Your fault for picking dare."

"Was that a bit obvious?" Salima asked looking at Ray.

"No, just asking." Ray laid back on her legs.

"Oh, look a new couple has been formed." Hilary said. "Mrs. & Mr. Kon."

"We are not married." They said, light shade of red crawled across their face.

"Ms. Salima Kon."

"Hilary!" Salima yelled, she blushed a bit more.

"I'll stop."

"Good."

"And get the other bowls." Hilary gave hers to Kai then walked out.

"Hey how 'bout a game to pass the time?" Max began.

"What kind of game?" Tyson said taking a sip from his bowl.

"Hilary gave me an Idea, when she began calling them Mr. and Mrs. Kon."

"Stop Max."

"Sorry but you guys are gonna be the bride and groom."

"Don't tell it's a wedding kind."

"Yup."

"So who's gonna be the best man?" the neko-jin asked sitting up.

"You choose."

The black-haired kid looked around and smiled. "How about Kai?"

The older boy smirked.

"What about Kai?" Hillary asked coming back in handed a bowl to Kenny and Salima.

"He is the best man in the wedding ceremony." Max said.

"Really?"

"Nobody asked if I wanted to 'play' along?" Salima said as she took a sip.

"Do you?" Goki asked.

"Sure."

"So what are gonna be the rings?"

"Ring Pops." Tyson said looking at the top of his desk.

"Leave it to you to have the sweets."

"Hey then what am I suppose to be?" Dizzy asked.

"Uhh.."

"How about the being a nice bit-beast."

Salima began to cough and her legs jerked up to her chest. Put her head on her knees as she continued coughing.

"Salima what's wrong?" Ray asked getting closer to her.

She smiled and looked at him. "I don't think I'll make it."

_TBC.._

_DA117:_ Hope ya enjoyed.. Well you are gonna hafta review to find out what happens.. review pretty please..


	3. My Lost Love

_DA117:_ Hi umm.. before this chapter begins, I have one thing I have to ask.. Don't hurt me.. that's all I'm gonna say and this is a Real Short Ending.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade or nothing of it..

_Lost Love.._

_Chapter 3:_ My Lost Love..

_-flash-back-_

"Nobody asked if I wanted to 'play' along." Salima said as she took a sip.

"Do you?" Goki asked.

"Sure."

"So what are gonna be the rings?"

"Ring Pops." Tyson said looking at the top of his desk.

"Leace it to you to have the sweets."

"Hey then what am I suppose to be?" Dizzy asked.

"Uhh.."

"How about being a nice bit-beast."

Salima began to cough and her legs jerked up to her chest. Put her head on her knees as she continued to cough.

"Salima what's wrong?" Ray asked getting closer to her.

She smiled and looked at him. "I don't think I'll make it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not gonna live. I'm not gonna be around for long." Her voice dropped slowly with every word she said.

"Don't say that."

"I can't I'm not gonna live, I can feel... my life escaping.. me."

"Salima don't leave, everyone's gonna miss you. We are all gonna be affected." Hilary began to say.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Salima we'll need you." Kane said.

"I'm so sorry guys."

Ray got closer to the girl, pulled Salima in his arms. "Don't say that." he whispered.

"Sorry."

"Salima?" Jim moved closer and looked at the girls face.

Her eyes were closed. No sign of her breathing.

Ray started sobbing with Salima still in his arms.

"No Salima."

Hilary placed her arms around Kai and began sobbing on his shoulder.

Tears ran down the teens face, watching Ray holding Salima.

The door opened Mr. Granger. He saw Ray placing Salima back down on the bed.

Ray took Salima's hand raising it to his lips. He gave a light kiss on her hand.

"Salima-chan."

_-end-of-flash-back-_

Ray stands by the river, watching the water flow. It's been a year since they've met. Summer breezes blows, calming the neko-jin a bit.

"You 'k, man?" Tyson asked standing behind him.

"Yeah." his tail-like hair moves gently threw the breeze.

"You don't seem to be."

"T-."

"Tyson, don't break his concentration." Kai said looking at the neko-jin.

"Sorry, Ray."

"It's okay, Tyson."

"You sure, you can always talk to us you know." Max said.

"I'm sure."

"We'll be leaving now, you coming Ray?" Hilary asked.

"No thanks I'll stay here."

"Ok." The rest of the BladeBreaker walked of, leaving Ray.

The breeze blew passing by the trees and everything around him.

"Why couldn't I save you this time. I always was there and saved you, why not when you died?"

The wind blew so soft, like it was giving his a soft kiss.

"It's been a year since we first met." His eyes wandered around the river, looking at the spot where he was sure they've met.

The day when they saved Mr. Granger.

Days later they became rivals, they discovered that Kane and his friends were members of the team trying to take their bit-beasts.

"You had different opinion of what was the right thing 'bout the game."

A shining object caught his attention.

He walked slowly towards it where he thought the waves would have brought it in. The small waves pushed it to his feets. Ray picked it up.

A smile came across his face, "Salima."

Been a while since he had smiled.

He began walking to where he had been pretty much all spring long.

_-shady-tree-covered-cemetery-ish-_

He walked past some stones, looking for the one he had visit so often.

As he found it, he placed the object he found on top of the stone that had written:

_Salima_

_Great Soul and Spirit_

_Will always be remembered in us_

Her blade layed on the stone. Shining bit by the sun that came throught the trees.

"Thought you would want it." He whispered.

Another summer breeze blew by.

"You're welcome, I know you've wanted it." His eyes looked at the stone, "May I please talk to you."

"Sure."

He turned and saw a shadowy figure.

"Salima."

"How may I assist you?"

"Just needed to talk to you again." He said looking at the girl.

Her eyes and hair were faded.

Her skin was so pale.

"What's it this time?" She asked giving a giggle.

"Just thinking of how to get you back."

"You know that's impossible."

"Yeah, but I miss you so much."

"Ray, you need to stop thinking about me and move on." the shadow walked to Ray, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Right now, I wish I can feel you." He said placing his hand over hers.

"Did you hear what I said a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"You are gonna hafta try. I'm only a spirit now." she sighed look deep in his eyes. "You can't live with just a spirit by your side."

"I love you to much too just, forget about you."

The shadowed backed away.

"It's the last time I'm able to walk on this earth."

"You are not even walking."

"I know, I just hafta go, I'm sorry."

Tears seemed to be falling from her, but there were none.

"Don't go, again."

"I'm sorry Ray-kun, I cant stay here any longer."

The shadow of Salima turned her back facing Ray.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too."

They stood standing not looking at each other.

"When someone you love, you hafta forget about them for a while, to live your life."

"Just remember I cant forget you."

"Love's painful when you cant spend time with the one you love."

"I know what you mean." The shadow figure began fading away as the wind blew by.

"Bye Salima."

"Bye Neko."

"Thanks for being with me."

"No prob."  
The shadow was compleatly gone.

"Ray-kun, was that Salima-chan?"

He turned to see the pinked-haired girl standing there.

"Mariah-san, you saw her?"

"Yeah, but she looked dead."

"That's right I forgot to tell you guys, she died the day we broke up."

"I'm sorry Ray-kun."

"What are you doing here in Japan?"

"We wanted you to come back home, to our old team."

"The White Tigers?"

"Yeah we are planning to enter this year's tournament."

"You guys want me back?"

"Yeah, we need our old leader."

"I don't kno-."

"I'm also here to apologize by the way I acted when you broke up with me." She said real rapidly.

"It's okay Mariah."

"So what do you say?" Mariah asked standing by grave of Salima.

"I need time to think."

"Take your time, the tornement ain't for another few weeks." with that the ink-haired neko-jin walked away.

"What should I do, Salima?"

_'Choose what your heart decides.'_

"Hmm.. thanks all I have to do is find out what it decides."

_END..._

_DA117:_ I never said it was gonna be happly ever after. After this, we all know Ray chooses to go back to the White Tiger Hills.. so while I hide, you guys review.


End file.
